1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to simulators for airplane panel instruments used as ground training aids, and in particular to instrument simulators manually actuated and used with a fully movable hand-held model of the airplane.
2. Background Art
Learning the complexities of flying instruments and their uses in navigating is greatly facilitated by simulators of the instruments viewed in conjunction with the orientation and motion of a model airplane to understand exactly what the readings on the actual instruments mean relative to the action of the actual airplane.
None of the prior art devices provide a means for total unrestricted motion of the airplane model over the surface used to indicate the flight pattern and still provide a true simulation of the actual instruments as they would be viewed by a pilot in the actual airplane.
None of the prior art devices maintain an entirely unrestricted surface over which the direction of motion of the model is demonstrated.
Most of the prior art devices are very complex and expensive with gears, electrical apparatus or structural components.
None of the prior art devices provide a simple single means for holding all of the indicator gages, flags and dials each in its own desired position on the simulation.